


Because Today is My Birthday, right?

by nashnasunaisuma



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ambigu, Angst, Birthday, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, OOC, Possessive Behavior, Romance, campur2, mc is fujo lol, ngetik demi ngasup, post after ending jaehee route, rada gaje, slight jumin x yoosung, slight zen x jaehee, yooseven
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashnasunaisuma/pseuds/nashnasunaisuma
Summary: Karena bersamamu, mendekap hangat tanganmu seperti ini, membuatku merasa bahwa dunia -- yang biasanya selalu berusaha untuk menjatuhkanku hingga berdarah-darah-- menjadi berpihak padaku.Lalu menggenggam tanganmu … rasanya dunia pun seolah berada dalam genggamanku.Meski hanya sesaat.For Choi twins birthday and Pinkalala





	Because Today is My Birthday, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine but the Mystic Messenger's characters are owned by Cheritz.

.

.

Malam hari setelah tutup, _Coffee Shop_ milik Jaehee dan MC justru terasa semakin ramai.

.

.

.

Pukul 22.00 malam tepat di depan sebuah _Coffee Shop_ berhiaskan papan dengan tulisan _‘sorry, we are closed’_ tersebut, kedua sosok berbalut jas hitam turun dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam setelah sebelumnya dibukakan pintu oleh sang sopir.

“Nanti akan saya hubungi ketika tiba waktunya menjemput, _Driver_ Kim.”

“Baik, Han- _sajangnim_.”

“Kim- _saem_ , kau tidak lupa membawa _wine_ nya kan?” Sosok berjas hitam yang dipanggil Han- _sajangnim_ tersebut berbalik menanyai asisten berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

“Tenang saja, Han- _sajangnim_. Semua beres!” ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan bingkisan mewah berisi botol _wine_ di dalamnya.

.

.

.

“Jaehee- _eonnie_ , pita yang ini mau ditempel di mana?”

“Di ujung sana saja, MC- _ssi_.”

“Jaehee- _ssi_ , kubantu ya?” Pemuda berambut panjang keperakan tersebut bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika sebuah lengan menghalanginya.

“Tidak usah, Zen- _ssi_. Kau istirahat saja, pasti lelah setelah latihan teater tadi.” Dengan lembut Jaehee melarangnya, membuat Zen sempat tidak berkutik.

“Tapi….”

“Baiklah kalau begitu Jaehee- _eonnie_ juga harus duduk istirahat bersama Zen- _oppa_ , karena _Eonnie_ juga pasti kelelahan setelah banyak mendekor dan membuat kue dari tadi.” MC menginterupsi seraya menarik tubuh Jaehee dan menuntunnya supaya duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Zen.

“Aku tidak lelah, MC- _ssi_.”

“ _No, no, no_!” MC membuat tanda silang dengan kedua lengannya. “Kali ini giliranku, _Eonnie_ , lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi. Lebih baik kalian berdua mengobrol di sini. Kasian _Oppa_ tidak ada teman mengobrol.”

Pasrah, menghadapi MC dalam mode keras kepala seperti ini, Jaehee tahu bahwa ia tidak mungkin menang melawannya.

.

.

Dari balik pintu dapur MC terkikik melihat betapa canggungnya mereka berdua yang mengobrol sambil saling tersipu malu.

_Misi berhasil~_

Tiba-tiba MC jadi merasa sebagai orang terbaik hati dan terikhlas sedunia karena sudah membiarkan dua sejoli itu tenggelam dalam dunia mereka berdua.

Sekaligus merasa sebagai orang paling mengenaskan karena dia serasa numpang di sini.

_Yang jomblo mah minggir aja lah._

Sambil menyeka air mata imajinernya, MC mengecek ponsel. Ia harus bisa memastikan bahwa Seven bisa datang ke pesta kejutan ulang tahun bertameng acara kumpul-kumpul mereka sebelum Yoosung dan Jumin pergi selama seminggu untuk negosiasi bisnis dengan Oil Prince, jangan lupakan sekaligus perayaan untuk dia sendiri yang berhasil meraih sertifikat _Japanese Language Proficiency Test_ level N2 setelah sebelumnya gagal mencoba berkali-kali.

Merasa alasan perayaan terakhir tak penting? Tak apa, yang penting bisa nambah-nambahin alasan supaya kesannya acara kumpul-kumpul ini penting banget sampai Seven diwajibkan untuk datang.

Mendadak ponselnya bergetar, menandakan ada pesan pribadi yang masuk.

.

.

 **707** : MC-ah, sepertinya aku ga jadi datang, aku ditawan Mary Vanderwood 3rd biar bisa ngejar deadline ;;

 **Me** : gak bisa gitu dong Seven-oppa :(  

 **707** : lololol lagipula ga masalah kan kalau aku ga datang juga

agen rahasia Seven Zero Seven lagi sibuk lolol

 **Me** : yakin gak akan datang?

Gak bakalan kangen Yoosung-oppa?

 **707** : kenapa harus kangen? lol

 **Me** : Yoosung-oppa dan Jumin-oppa kan mau pergi ke timur tengah selama semingguan

 **707** : lolol cuma seminggu kok

.

.

_Tch, Seven-oppa tidak terpancing. Ini gawat, kalau dibiarkan acara bisa batal. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu._

_Sesuatu…._

.

.

.

“Hai, Jaehee- _noona_ , MC- _ah_ , Zen- _hyung_! Kami datang!” Suara Yoosung yang baru saja datang terdengar menggema ke seluruh _Coffee Shop_ , termasuk dapur tempat MC berada.

MC bergegas mendatangi Yoosung lalu menariknya berjalan menuju dapur.

“Yoosung- _oppa_ , maaf tapi boleh aku minta tolong untuk membawakan _cupcake_ ini ke meja? Aku masih harus menghias _cake_ ulang tahun ini.”

“Oh tentu saja MC- _ah_ , serahkan padaku!” Dengan hati-hati Yoosung agak membungkukkan badan untuk mengatur _cupcake_ yang ditunjuk MC.

_Sekaranglah saatnya!_

Dari belakang MC menaburkan sejumput serbuk gula halus tepat di puncak kepala Yoosung.

_Maafkan aku Yoosung-oppa~ ini demi kebaikan kita semua~_

“Lalu, _cupcake_ ini disimpan di meja yang mana?” Tiba-tiba Yoosung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, membuat MC sedikit terperanjat.

“Di-di meja dekat Jumin- _oppa_ duduk, _Oppa_.”

“Siap, laksanakan!” Yoosung membalikkan badan sambil bersiap berjalan membawa nampan berisi _cupcake_ menuju lokasi yang dituju.

MC menghela napas lega, untung saja tidak ketahuan.

_Nah, saatnya beraksi._

.

.

Pergerakan Yoosung yang sedang menaruh _cupcake_ di atas meja dekat Jumin duduk mau tak mau ikut mendistraksi Jumin yang sebelumnya sedang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Dan mata Jumin yang tajam dapat menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil dari asistennya itu.

“Yoosung- _ie_.” Ia memanggil, kali ini dengan panggilan informal karena status mereka kembali menjadi sesama anggota RFA. Tangannya mengisyaratkan Yoosung untuk mendekatinya.

“Iya? Ada apa Jumin- _hyung_?” Yoosung pun mendekat sesuai perintah.

“Sepertinya ada sesuatu di rambutmu, coba menunduk.” Yoosung menatapnya dalam tanya sambil menunduk. “Oh, gula halus ternyata,” jawabnya kalem seraya ikut membersihkan –menepuk—puncak rambut pirang tersebut.

.

.

 **Me** : Sssst tebak Seven-oppa! Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka hal ini!

 **707** : Apa? Lololol

 **Me** : <sent a photo>

Kyaaaaa Jumin-oppa ngepukpuk Yoosung-oppa kyaaaa

Sweet banget!  

Aku jadi pengen ngeship merekaaaa <3 <3

.

.

Sebelas menit berlalu, MC menunggu sambil harap-harap cemas, kenapa Seven tak kunjung membalas?

_Jangan-jangan taktiknya gagal?_

_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada semuanya?_

_._

_._

_‘Drrrrrrt’_

Suara ponsel bergetar, MC bergegas membuka pesan.

 **707** : aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat dan kabur dari Mary Vanderwood 3rd  

Mungkin lewat tengah malam aku baru sampai lolololol

 **Me** : syukurlah Seven-oppa, kami akan menunggu :)

 **707** : lololol OK

.

.

.

_Nice! Nice! Nice!_

_Seven-oppa  terpancing!_

_Ternyata radarku memang tak salah menangkap hints dari Seven-oppa terhadap Yoosung-oppa selama ini!_

Dengan bahasa tubuh dan suara yang lebih riang MC kembali melanjutkan tugas menghias _cake_.

.

.

.

“Maaf, aku terlam—“

“Happy birthday, Seven!”

Seven mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dalam diam. Ekspresinya masih terlihat linglung.

“ _Hyung_ , jangan bengong saja di dekat pintu, ayo ke sini.” Dengan sigap Yoosung menarik lengan Seven supaya bergerak menuju meja di tengah ruangan yang sengaja disiapkan untuk menyambut ulang tahun Seven.

Barulah Seven mulai mendapati kesadarannya kembali. Balon-balon dan pita-pita yang dipasang di langit-langit, tumpukkan _cupcake_ dan vas berisi bunga di sekeliling meja, lalu …

ada sebuah _cake_ ulang tahun berukuran cukup besar di tengahnya, dikelilingi oleh para anggota RFA.

“Ini…”

“Hari ini tanggal 11 Juni, hari kelahiranmu, kan, Luciel?” tanggap Jumin.

“Ah, Iya … aku....” Seven dapat merasakan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

“Hei, jangan menangis dulu Seven- _ssi_!” Zen mengacak-ngacak rambut pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun itu.

“Ayo buat permintaan dan tiup lilinnya, _Oppa_!” MC menyemangati Seven.

Seven menurut, sebelum menutup mata dan mengucapkan keinginan dalam hati, ia memandang lilin-lilin kecil di atas _cake_ dengan takjub.

Begitu terlihat bercahaya nan indah.

Dengan khidmat ia menutup mata, membiarkan keheningan sejenak menguasai ruangan.

Membuka mata kembali, ia menarik napas kemudian meniupkannya pada api-api kecil yang menghiasi lilin.

Butuh dua kali tiupan hingga ia dapat mematikan nyala api seluruhnya.

Dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pun disampaikan kembali oleh seluruh anggota RFA.

“Nah, Luciel- _ssi_ , silakan kali ini kau potong _cake_ nya. Kau bisa memberikan potongan pertama pada siapa pun di sini.” Jaehee menyerahkan pisau khusus _cake_ pada Seven.

Dengan gugup Seven mencoba memotong _cake_ di hadapannya. Memang hasilnya tidak begitu rapi, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Diletakkannya potongan _cake_ yang barusan ia potong di atas piring hias kecil yang telah disiapkan di atas meja.

Kali ini ia tinggal memberikan potongan _cake_ tersebut pada seseorang.

_Seseorang…._

Pikirannya menimbang, ia memperhatikan satu persatu anggota RFA yang ada di sana.

Seven menetapkan pilihan, lalu berjalan ke satu arah.  

 

Semakin dan semakin mendekat….

MC dan Zen yang berada di sisi Yoosung refleks sedikit menyingkir.

Yoosung termangu mendapati Seven yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

“Seven- _hyung_? Apa ini untuk—“

 

“Ya, ini untukku.” Dengan santainya Seven memakan potongan _cake_ yang ia bawa di hadapan Yoosung.

“….”

Gelak tawa dari sebagian besar anggota RFA terdengar meramaikan suasana.

“ _Hyung_ menyebalkaaaaaan!”

.

.

.

“Yoosung- _ie_ , tolong kau tuangkan _wine_ untukku.”

“Baik, Jumin- _hyung_.” Baru saja Yoosung akan meraih botol _wine_ , tangan seseorang menyalipnya.

“Hei, Jumin- _hyung_ ~ Di saat kumpul seperti ini harusnya status Yoosung- _ie_ hanya sebagai anggota RFA, kan? Bukan asisten 24 jam milikmu?”

Jumin hanya mengangkat alis melihat kelakuan Seven yang tak seperti biasanya, tersenyum sedikit menyeringai sambil memegang botol _wine_ di tangan kanannya. Entahlah, terasa seperti sedikit ingin mencoba menantang –mengonfrontasi-- mungkin?

“Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?”

“Hahaha, lupakan. Anggap saja kali ini aku ingin menggantikan Yoosung- _ie_ menuangkan _wine_ untukmu.”

“Silakan, tak masalah untukku.”

Yoosung hanya terdiam kebingungan, tak tahu harus merespons apa melihat percakapan kedua _Hyung_ di hadapannya.

Sambil menyesap wine yang barusan dituangkan Seven, Jumin mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Yoosung. “Yoosung- _ie_ , bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi pukul 4 _Driver_ Kim akan datang menjemput untuk sekaligus mengantarkanmu pulang terlebih dahulu ke apartemen.”

“Ah, baik—“

“Oh, iya Jumin- _hyung_ , soal yang tadi aku bicarakan….” Seven memotong perkataan Yoosung, “tentang Yoosung- _ie_ bukan asisten 24 jam milikmu dan khusus kali ini statusnya hanya sebagai anggota RFA.”

“Hm? Ya?”

“Itu berarti aku bisa meminjamnya sebentar, kan?” Seven menggenggam tangan Yoosung dan segera menariknya pergi dari sana.

“Hah? _Hyung_? Tu-tunggu!”  

“Tenang, nanti akan kukembalikan. Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku, ya?” tolehnya kembali pada Jumin saat ia dan Yoosung mendekati pintu keluar.

.

.

.

“ _Hyung_! Lepaskan, Seven- _hyung_!” Yoosung berusaha memberontak kembali namun cengkraman Seven di tangannya begitu kuat, ia berjalan sedikit terseret dibawa Seven ke parkiran mobil yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari tempat _Coffee Shop_ berada. “ _Hyung_ , pergelangan tanganku sakit … apa yang kau lakukan?”

Seven tersentak, terdiam seolah kehabisan kata-kata, ia segera melepas pergelangan tangan Yoosung yang sedari tadi dicengkram dan ditariknya paksa. “A-aku … Maafkan aku, Yoosung- _ie_. Sepertinya aku terlalu kelelahan dan tidak fokus hingga jadi begini.” Ia mendekati Yoosung, menunduk, menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Yoosung seraya membisikkan kata maaf berkali-kali dan menyuruh Yoosung untuk kembali ke dalam _Coffee Shop_ sedangkan ia akan pulang duluan dengan mobilnya.

Namun menyadari keadaan Seven yang mendadak terlihat tak seperti biasanya itu agaknya membuat Yoosung khawatir. Akhirnya dengan senyum maklum dia menawarkan diri untuk menemani Seven, hitung-hitung sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Lagipula dia masih memiliki waktu hingga pukul 2 siang sebelum berangkat ke bandara bersama Jumin.  

Wajah Seven terlihat cerah mendengarnya, ia segera mendorong Yoosung menuju kursi di mobil merahnya --kursi depan sebelah kursi pengemudi lebih tepatnya. Dengan cekatan ia menyalakan mesin mobil, menginjak pedal gas, dan membawa pergi Yoosung menuju tempat rahasia yang katanya sangat ia rekomendasikan tersebut.

.

.

.

Pemandangan gedung ala perkotaan yang sebelumnya mereka lihat sepanjang jalan kini berganti drastis menjadi hijaunya pepohonan. Yoosung semakin bertanya-tanya dalam hati karena ini merupakan daerah yang masih terasa asing baginya.

“Huaaaaaaaaa!” Yoosung berseru takjub begitu Seven memberhentikan mobilnya dan mengajaknya turun karena mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Bagaimana tidak? Yang menyambutnya adalah padang rumput luas dengan pepohonan di sekelilingnya.

“Ini belum ada apa-apanya, Yoosung- _ie_. Ikut aku, biar kutunjukkan _spot_ favoritku di sini.” Seven berjalan di depan Yoosung, memandu arah. Dengan langkah riang tak sabar Yoosung pun mengikuti.

.

.

“Tadaaa~ ini dia! Bagaimana menurutmu?”

“Ini … luar biasa, _Hyung_ ….” Kedua mata Yoosung tampak melebar, berbinar melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Puncak bukit benar-benar tempat yang menawan. Dia dapat melihat pemandangan perkotaan dari atas sana, sekaligus degradasi indah perpaduan warna langit pagi yang sedang bersiap menyambut matahari terbit.

 “Iya, kan?” Seven tersenyum bangga. “Aku selalu menyempatkan diri ke sini ketika aku sedang merasa muak dengan rutinitas, berada di sini begitu membuatku tenang.”

“Kau benar, _Hyung_.” Yoosung menarik napas dalam, menghirup udara segar di sana sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya. “Aku jadi merasa jauh lebih baik setelah sebelumnya jenuh dengan aktivitas di kantor, segala perintah dan tumpukkan dokumen di sana membuatku lelah, aku ingin bebasss~”

Seven tertawa mendengar pengakuan Yoosung tersebut. Lalu ia duduk bersandar pada sebatang pohon besar di dekatnya, ia menepukkan tempat di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Yoosung untuk duduk di sana.

“Terima kasih sudah mengajakku ke sini, Seven- _hyung_.” Yoosung ikut duduk di samping Seven sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya, mengamati perubahan warna langit begitu matahari perlahan mulai naik.

“Ya, kembali. Aku senang karena kau mau menemaniku ke sini. Baru kali ini aku mengajak seseorang ke tempat ini.” Seven menatap Yoosung lekat. “Kau adalah orang pertama yang kuajak ke sini, Yoosung- _ie_.”

_Dan mungkin, satu-satunya._

“Eh? Kenapa?”

“Hm … kenapa ya….” Seven hanya tersenyum, dan Yoosung dapat menangkap kesan misterius dari senyumnya itu. “Ngomong-ngomong ini tidak gratis lho, Yoosung- _ie_.”

“Apaaaa?! _Hyung_ , kau mau memeras uangku ya padahal kau sudah punya banyak uang? Teganya,” protes Yoosung.

“Hahaha, bukan begitu, Yoosung- _ie_.” Ia mengacak rambut Yoosung, gemas. “Aku hanya butuh ini sebagai bayaran.” Tanpa peringatan Seven merebahkan kepalanya di atas kedua paha Yoosung.

“H- _Hyung_?!” Saking terkejutnya tubuh Yoosung menjadi terasa kaku.

“Sebentar saja, ya? Aku merasa begitu mengantuk. Semua _deadline_ pekerjaan ini begitu menggila hingga membuatku lelah.”

“…Baiklah….” Yoosung tidak tega untuk menolaknya.

“Lalu boleh tidak aku meminjam tanganmu ini?”

“Eh? Ke-kenapa?”

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Yoosung, Seven segera meraih tangan kiri Yoosung. Ia menyisipkan jari-jari miliknya di antara telapak tangan kiri Yoosung, begitu terasa pas. Kemudian ia membawanya ke depan dada, sembari menimpanya dengan kedua tangan miliknya, membuat Yoosung tak berkutik. Wajahnya terasa panas, ia dapat merasakan debaran jantung Seven yang berdetak cukup liar – hingga lama kelamaan berubah menjadi lebih teratur dan tenang-- lewat telapak tangan yang ditawan pemuda berambut merah --yang sedang tiduran di atas pahanya-- tersebut.

_Karena bersamamu, mendekap hangat tanganmu seperti ini, membuatku merasa bahwa dunia -- yang biasanya selalu berusaha untuk menjatuhkanku hingga berdarah-darah-- menjadi berpihak padaku._

_Lalu menggenggam tanganmu … rasanya dunia_ _pun seolah berada dalam genggamanku._

_Meski hanya sesaat._

.

.

.

“Yoosung- _ie_ , nyanyikan aku lagu pengantar tidur dong.”

“Ugh, _Hyung_ , kenapa jadi manja begini sih? seperti anak kecil saja.”

“Sudah turuti saja, Yoosung- _ie_. Ini kan hari ulang tahunku.”

“Hah … baiklah, tapi jangan protes sama suaraku ya.”

“Iya, iya~”

Yoosung berdehem, mencoba untuk menyiapkan suaranya.  

.

_._

_Go to sleep … my baby…._

_._

Ah, suara ini.

.

_The birds and baby lambs…_

_._

Suara yang begitu membuatnya rindu.

.

_are all sleeping…_

_._

Begitu lembut, ia merasa tenang dan damai.

.

_in the front yard_

_._

Hingga rasa kantuk mulai menggelayuti kedua matanya.

.

_and the mountains…._

_._

_._

“ _Hyung_? Sudah tidur?” Yoosung menghentikan nyanyiannya.

“….” Keheningan menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan dia ajukan.

“Sudah tidur ya? Aaaah, ini begitu memalukannn.”  Yoosung ingin berguling-guling di atas rumput saking malunya tapi sayang tidak bisa, karena kedua pahanya ditiduri oleh Seven.  Telapak tangan kirinya pun terletak menempel di atas dada Seven. Digenggam –ditahan-- oleh _Hyung_ nya itu. Menghela napas, dia menggerakkan telapak tangan kanannya untuk meraih kacamata yang masih menempel pada wajah Seven, kemudian melepaskan dan menaruhnya di samping. Setelah itu baru dia sadari betapa wajah Seven terlihat begitu letih, ada jejak-jejak hitam di bawah kedua kelopak mata yang sedang menutup itu. Melihatnya membuat Yoosung menjadi ikut prihatin, dengan lembut tangan kanannya mencoba menyentuh dan menelusuri rambut merah di hadapannya. Sorot matanya melembut, senyum terpulas di bibir.

“ _Happy birthday again_ , Seven- _hyung_ …  dan selamat tidur….”

Ucapan dari Yoosung menjadi suara terakhir yang menyapa pendengaran Seven sebelum ia terlelap sepenuhnya, membuatnya teringat kembali akan satu hal penting.

.

_Happy birthday to us, Saeran._

_Wish you were here, my half…._

.

.

 

11 Juni.

Selalu, pada tanggal ini, menjadi rutinitas yang entah sejak kapan konsisten ia lakukan.

Sosok pemuda berambut keperakan dengan sedikit warna merah muda di tiap ujungnya itu menengadahkan kepalanya seraya menyilangkan kaki di atas _rooftop_ markas organisasi Minteye.

Menatap langit gelap yang perlahan tersisipkan cahaya matahari terbit.

Langit, yang berkhianat.

Langit yang membuatnya muak, karena mengingatkannya akan dia.  

Dia yang tak pernah datang memberikan kebebasan yang dijanjikan.

Dia yang meninggalkannya sendirian….

Sesak, ia menyisipkan sebatang rokok di antara bibirnya.

Asap membumbung tinggi di udara, memberi ketenangan.

Sekaligus determinasi yang menguat seiring pertambahan usia.

“Seandainya aku menemukanmu, maka akan kubunuh kau dengan kedua tanganku ini, Saeyoung!”

.

.

.

 

**

 

**Omake:**

“Hnggggh~ ah rasanya tidurku nyenyak sekali~” Seven tanpa sadar melakukan perenggangan tangan hingga kemudian menyadari sesuatu begitu lengan kirinya menyenggol sesuatu.

Yoosung- _ie_?

Dengan kemampuan otak seadanya setelah bangun dari tidur, ia memproses situasi di sekelilingnya.

Tangan kiri Yoosung ada di depan dadanya, pun ia merasakan tangan kanan Yoosung berada di atas keningnya, lalu yang empuk-empuk di bawah kepalanya ini….

Wajah Seven dihiasi rona merah. Alarm di kepalanya seolah berbunyi menandakan kepanikan yang sangat. Seven ingin lari kabur dari sana tetapi logikanya mencoba mengambil alih.

_Tenangkan dirimu, Saeyoung. Tenang, tenang…._

Dia berusaha menenangkan diri sembari meletakkan kedua telapak tangan di wajah, mencoba menetralkan ekspresinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, ia memandangi Yoosung yang sedang tertidur sambil bersandar pada pohon besar di belakangnya. Yoosung tampak kelelahan, Seven dapat melihat kantung matanya yang sedikit berwarna hitam, yang pasti itu bukan karena Yoosung rutin bergadang bermain LOLOL seperti sebelumnya.

_Pasti sulit dan melelahkan sekali ya bekerja sebagai asistennya Jumin-hyung, Yoosung-ie?_

_Curang sekali Jumin-hyung menahan Yoosungnya selama ini, padahal kan dia bisa mencari asisten lain sebagai pengganti Jaehee-ssi._

_Eh? Yoosungnya?_

Seven menggeleng, mencoba menepis pikiran tersebut.

“Yoosung- _ie_?” Ia mencoba memanggil Yoosung, sambil menekankan ujung jarinya berkali-kali pada pinggang pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu.

“….” Yang dipanggil tetap tak bereaksi.

“Yoosung Kim? Kim- _saem_?”

“Iya, iya, Han- _sajangnim_ , nanti dokumennya saya bawakan ke ruangan Anda.” Yoosung refleks terbangun. “Eh, Seven- _hyung_?” dia merasa linglung.

_Giliran berhubungan dengan panggilan tersebut, dia langsung saja bereaksi._

Seven cemberut.  

“Yoosung- _ie_ jahat~” protesnya manja seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Yoosung. “Yang sedang bersamamu ini aku, lho. Bukan Han- _sajangnim_.”

“Iya, _Hyung_. Maafkan aku. Lagipula salah _Hyung_ juga karena memanggilku begitu.” Yoosung berdalih, sungguh mengapa Seven manja sekali sih hari ini. “Lepaskan tanganmu dan bangun dari tubuhku, _Hyung_! Aku harus bersiap-siap karena nanti siang harus pergi ke bandara bersama Jumin- _hyung_.”

“Tidak mau, biarkan saja Jumin- _hyung_ pergi sendirian, dia sudah dewasa.”

“Seven- _hyung_ , aku serius.”

“Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, cium aku dulu~ putri tidur tak akan bisa bangun selama tidak dicium oleh pangerannya~”

“ _Hyung_ ….”

“Aku juga serius, Yoosung- _ie_.”

“Gaaaah, oke!” Secara kilat Yoosung mengecup kening Seven. “Sudah, puas?”

“Di bibir, bukan kening. Kau tahu dongengnya kan?”

“Astaga _Hyung_!” Yoosung mengacak rambutnya sendiri sebelum kemudian menuruti keinginan Seven. Ciuman ringan asal tempel dia layangkan pada bibirnya. “Selesai kan? Nah sekarang, bangun!”

“Syarat telah dipenuhi, sang putri kini terbangun~” Seven bangkit dari posisinya hingga terduduk, sejajar dengan Yoosung. “Tapi Seven Zero Seven yang sedang berulang tahun ini belum merasa puas~”

Ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya, sedangkan Yoosung tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuh hingga benar-benar melekat pada pohon, terpojok.

“A-apa?!” tanya Yoosung refleks begitu mendapati kedua lengan Seven yang mendadak berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya, berpijak pada pohon tempatnya bersandar.

Membuatnya tanpa sadar ikut menahan napas.

“Karena yang namanya ciuman itu seperti ini, Yoosung- _ie_ ….” Pemuda berambut merah tersebut meraih dagu Yoosung dengan tangan kanannya, memiringkan wajahnya sendiri hingga menemukan posisi yang pas, hingga kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dengan milik Yoosung yang terasa sedikit dingin akibat suhu rendah di sekeliling mereka. Merasai itu, ia menyapukan lidah pada bibir Yoosung, berinisiatif memberi kehangatan sekaligus untuk menggoda Yoosung agar memberi akses masuk padanya lagi.

Seven berusaha mempertahankan tempo begitu akses didapatnya lagi, perlahan, sedikit menuntut namun berusaha untuk tidak tergesa memaksa karena itu hanya akan merusak segalanya.

 Di tengah konsentrasi yang sedang dibangunnya, ia merasakan kaus depannya sedikit ditarik.

Menyadari akan kebutuhan oksigen karena mereka telah saling menahan napas selama beberapa menit, Seven memundurkan wajah, melepas tautan bibir. Memberi jeda bernapas untuk mereka berdua.

Namun begitu melihat ekspresi Yoosung yang terlihat kepayahan dengan wajah yang memerah penuh, sesuatu di dalam dirinya makin terasa bergejolak.

Ia menggigiti bagian dalam bibirnya.

_Tuhan, sepertinya ia tidak kuat untuk menahan dirinya lagi._

_Can I just make him as mine right now?_

****

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I finished this T_T
> 
> Thx untuk Altoire yang telah bersedia membantuku soal Korean honorifics hehehe, and I’m so sorry kalau ada beberapa penempatan yang tidak tepat, mungkin para pembaca bisa memberitahu lewat kolom komentar :3 
> 
> Untuk lagu yang dinyanyikan Yoosung, itu ada di phone callnya, atau search aja di youtube dengan keywords Mystic Messenger – Yoosung’s Lullaby. 
> 
> Lalu selain untuk asupan pribadi dan merayakan ulang tahun Choi twins, kupersembahkan juga fic ini untuk Pinkalala, sebagai hadiah perkenalan sesama shipper YooSeven Indo yang entah kenapa begitu terasa langka T^T . Thx untuk asupan YooSeven fanartnya :”3 <3 Oh iya kalian bisa cek karya-karyanya di pinkalala-art.tumblr.com , rasanya menyenangkan loh kepoin tumblrnya X3 *plak* 
> 
> Untuk kalimat terakhir, bisa dibuat merujuk ke ‘sana’ atau bisa juga ke hal lain yang lebih ‘aman’. Saya akan membiarkannya menjadi ambigu, supaya lebih greget *digeplak* Karena itu disarankan supaya membaca fic ini di saat sedang tidak berpuasa >//w//<
> 
> Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
